blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Moonpaw
Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice __ __ ___ ___ _ _ ___ ___ _ _ _ | \ \| . || . || \ || . \| . || | | | | || | || | || || _/| || | | | |_|_|_|`___'`___'|_\_||_| |_|_||__/_/ Moonpaw is a sleek silver she-cat, with a blue ring on her forehead and mystic blue eyes. Background Moonpaw was born in November with her two sisters being born later in July and February. The former was born 20 moons after Moonpaw, while the latter was born six years, one moon after. She discovered BlogClan in early June, while she first joined in January. Personality Moonpaw is funny, caring, and almost always nice, though she can get impatient and/or lose her temper (this is mostly around her YOUNGER sisters, who are very annoying) Appearance Moonpaw is a sleek silver she-cat with a blue ring on her forehead (sometimes glowing), a torn ear, and mystic blue eyes. (listed on the alliances as a sleek silver she-cat with a blue ring on forehead and blue eyes). Her fur color was originally silver-white, but she wanted a darker color for her pelt insted. However, in the future she might revert back. On the Blog Moonpaw loves reading fan articles and fiction and talking to other people in the comments and livechat, and making up warrior names. She can be found commenting on articles, The Hug Page, Warrior Names, BlogClan Tavern, reading all sorts of stuff (articles, fan fiction, Trailing Stars etc.) and making jokes. She will in the future do more NTA and roleplaying. Also, she has all ready written one article and is in the process of writing a new one. Trailing Stars Moonpaw has not been featured in Trailing Stars yet, but would like to be featured in a future chapter. Fanfics * Moonkit's Easter Fanfic * Moonpaw's Writing Curse Fanfics She's Featured In * The Greatest Warrior * Moonkit's Easter Fanfic * Moonpaw's Writing Curse Quotes "D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E; I see things that nobody else sees," - Melenie Martinez "Cheese!!!!!" -Moonpaw "F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN, U IS FOR URANIUM, BOMBS N IS FOR SURVIVORS WHEN YOU - " - Plankton "Pika. Pika Pi. PikaCHU!!!!!!!!" - Pikachu "The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, Hey! Bum, bum bum, got any grapes?" - The Duck Song "Children are dumb," Moonpaw's English Teacher "HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI," - Moonpaw "I leik cheez" - Moonpaw "clods clods clods clods clods" - Peridot "I'M THE SHIP QUEEN," - Moonpaw Trivia * Moonpaw's name comes from Half Moon and the Moonstone/pool. * Her favorite series was The New Prophcey. ** However, her favorite first book is Into The Wild. Omen of The Stars was her least favorite. * Her favorite villain is Mapleshade. * Claniversary is in late January. * Last cat introduced on The New New New Members Page (as Cakestar likes to call it) before it was replaced with New Member's Page #4 * Moonpaw is inspired by poetry, nature, music, and pop culture when writing. * Loves drawing, crafting, and anything to do with art. * Fandoms include: Teen Titans, Fairly OddParents (Season 1 - Season 9), The Simpsons, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Steven Universe, Hamilton (NOT), Mrs, Peringie"s (IDK how to spell that) Home for Peculiar Children, Pokemon (especially MAGIKARP!!!!!), Gravity Falls, Undertale and MORE she forgot. * LOVES READING!!!!!!!! * Plays the Alto Saxophone. * Moonpaw is a 1st. Year Cadette Girl Scout (Anyone want to buy cookies?) * Food * Now owns a wiki but is not going to tell you what it is. * Leader of FandomClan * Does not like Alfredo Sauce * IS THE SHIP QUEEN AND IF YOU DON'T BOW TO ME I'LL SEND MY MINIONS AFTER YOU, AND YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY... 18KFKiol.jpg|Moonpaw as drawn by Gladepaw|link=http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Gladepaw latest-1.png|Moonpaw's TRUE FORM|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magikarp_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Photo on 10-2-16 at 5.56 PM.jpg|Moonpaw as drawn by Frostflower|link=http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Frostflower Screen shot 2016-10-14 at 11.46.31 PM.png|Moonpaw, drawn by Willowstream Mooooooooooooooon2.png|Moonpaw drawn by herself